


Slow Ride

by salarta



Category: Guitar Hero
Genre: Anal Sex, Arousal From Sound, Exhibitionism, F/M, Masturbation, Musical Instruments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salarta/pseuds/salarta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey Lynch makes a deal with the devil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Ride

**Author's Note:**

> This is an OLD story I wrote. How old? It's based on Guitar Hero 3, which came out in 2007, a point in the series before Activision starting messing it up. The older the story, the less confident I am in its quality and more uncertainty I have to spreading it, but I'll take a chance. Oh, and this is starting to get into my more... questionable, explicit content. As I said in a different story, if this kind of content doesn't seem appropriate to the community, tell me and I'll refrain from bringing similar works here.

Casey Lynch panted, sweat dripping down her body from the intense rock-out she took on during her performance. She surveyed her gig one last time. With rats crawling around and the flicker of bad lighting, she knew even before she started playing that the bar was a dive, but something had possessed her to give a show in this dump of a place.

She was on her way back to her shabby, cockroach-infested mess of a 'room' that the bar owner had provided when she saw a man walking toward her. The gleam in his eyes sent a shiver down her spine, and she knew of only one way to deal with that kind of feeling.

"Ha!" she yelled, the heel of her boot slamming into the man's chest. He let out the tiniest grunt, recoiling a few feet... then glared back up at the rock vixen with the most unphased, insidious grin she'd ever seen.

"Fuckin' creep," she spat.

"I saw you play out there. You're really good," the man said, his words hanging in the air.

"No shit I'm good, now what do you want? An autograph or something? 'Cause if that's all, you just got it."

"Oh, I have something much better in mind," he answered. "Here, take a look at this."

Without another word, the man thrust a stack of papers toward the guitar diva that had the word "CONTRACT" in large, bold letters at the top of the front page. She gave him a quick dismissive glance and snatched the papers from his hands. Her eyes scanned the lines, all of it looking like the standard bullshit that record labels put on their contracts. When she got halfway through it, she got sick of reading it and skipped to the juiciest part: payment. And when she did, her eyes bulged.

"You're serious? You're willing to offer this to me if I sign to your label?" she asked.

"Yes, absolutely. Sign it."

She looked the guy over one last time. Everything about him made him seem like a creep, but she could take care of him easy if he tried something with her. She'd had her share of men try to go too far with her in the sack, and she'd always taught them to treat her right with one lesson of tossing their asses through the nearest window. If the man didn't deliver the goods, she could sue him for every penny he had. It sounded like a win-win situation.

"Give me a- ...pen," Casey said, the man holding one out to her halfway through her request. Grabbing it, she went to the nearest wall and pressed the last page of the document against it, curving the 'C' and looping the 'y's artfully. With her 'h' trailing off, she held the pen and contract out to the man.

That's when he started laughing. His wicked, boastful laugh went from creepy to violent as he raised his head, eyes flaring with fire. Casey would've stammered a little if she weren't so shocked by the rumbling and splitting of the earth beneath her. An orange light glowed up between the cracks, which grew and grew until finally, she dropped through them. Any normal person would have screamed their heads off as they felt their body rushing down into the bowels of the earth. Not Casey. She closed her eyes and thrilled in the rush of wind, the feeling cut short too soon when her body slammed front-first onto hard ground.

"That was one wild ride," Casey said. Standing, she tossed her blonde hair behind her shoulders. The first thing to greet her eyes was the throng of people staring on at her from below. Gray stalactites hung down from the cave-ish area, and as her gaze continued upward, she saw that the very same spot she fell through had sealed itself shut.

"CASEY LYNCH!" the booming voice from behind her sounded too powerful for her to ignore. Turning, she saw a large behemoth of a creature, horned and bearing both bits of armor and a large hammer. Lava shot up at either side of the devil, flames bursting from his nostrils. Such a sight would make most people piss themselves in sheer horror.

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" Casey said. She never got an answer.

"You who dare to call yourself the 'Goddess of Rock', will prove you deserve the honor of such a title," the devil shouted.

Casey considered cussing the demon out, but flashed him a single gesture that summed up everything she wanted to say.

The demon snarled, his commanding voice unwavering. "It would not be wise to test me, bitch. The contract you signed moments ago binds you to this gig."

"What if I say 'no'? Are you going to steal my soul or some bullshit like that?"

"Do you remember Pandora and the rivalry she had with Judy Nails?" the devil said, adding more after Casey's nod. "I think they have adjusted to their new body _very_ well."

It took a few seconds for the implication to set in, but when it did, Casey cringed.

"Fine, asshole. I'll do it."

"Good," the devil stated. "You will perform one song."

Casey cocked an eyebrow, "...Only one?"

"You must complete 'Slow Ride' in full and keep your stage presence."

Something felt off, but Casey nodded, "And when I'm done, you'll keep your part of the deal, right?"

"It will not come to that. I will enjoy your failure."

It wasn't an answer, but right now, she didn't have a choice. Guitar slung over her shoulder, she turned to her audience of damned souls and adjusted the shoulder straps of her top with a little wriggle of her hips. The song began, the stomp of the other guitarist setting the pace.

And with it, came a rush of pleasure to her loins. The sensation washed over her so suddenly that it nearly sent her crashing to her knees. A flush of pink erupted on her exposed chest, and she inwardly damned her decision to wear a black bikini top and tight black leather pants as her body heated up with arousal.

 _"I KNEW that bastard had a catch,_ Casey thought. It was too late. The cue for her first few strings called for her. Strutting to the stage front, she did her best to bear the rubbing of her clit against the tight leather as she strummed the opening notes. Her fingers deftly hit the chords as she moved her hips to and fro in a sexy sway.

 

Slowride, take it easy  
Slowride, take it easy

 

She pitched her body back, the leather stretching against her crotch. A hot, breathy puff of air wriggled free from her lips as she fought for control over her own body. Just when she thought she had it subdued, she remembered that it wasn't enough to just complete the song. No, the devil wanted her to titillate the crowd too. With her back to her audience, she shifted her weight in perfect time with the song's tempo to make her ass bounce from side to side just as they heard the next verse.

 

I'm in the mood  
The rhythm is right  
Move to the music  
We can roll all night

 

As the last line moved into a two-line repeat of the opening verse, Casey hunched forward and taunted the crowd with her full, leather-clad rump. All the while, she seethed and lavished the burning arousal in her crotch. With each pluck of the strings, she felt a pang of delight whip its way into her pussy. A soft moan forced its way up her throat and into the crisp, hot air of her surroundings. _"Mmm... This bastard is going to pay for toying with me like this when I get the chance."_

Right as the singer moved to a new verse, Casey did her best to ignore the bite of the leather and hop-spun to face the crowd.

 

Slow down, go down  
Got to get your lovin' one more time

 

For a split second at the end of each 'down', the twang of arousal surged so strong within Casey that a knee gave out, but she bounded back up as quick as she could. She swayed her body from side to side as she lowered and raised herself on the second line, hopping and stomping forward a few inches at the end.

 

Hold me, roll me  
Slow ridin' woman  
You're so fine

 

Her body lurched back again, farther than before. The result made her obscenely thrust her crotch out toward her audience, an act that would have felt much more innocent to the goddess of rock if not for the vicious rub of leather against her sensitive clit. Her nipples poked out cleanly through her top, her pleasure building higher.

Then her solo popped up, and the pressure became too much to bear. She groaned in frustration as her jittery fingers barely hit the right chords, grinding the side of her guitar into her crotch. Her presence of mind narrowly kept her from reverting into a drooling, self-sexing nympho right then and there. As the end of the solo approached, she yanked the guitar from her loins and rose, shaking her mid-sized tits to the frenzied pace that came at the end.

Her motions with the song continued in this vein for the next few verses, Casey alternating between teasing them with her ass, shaking her tits, and treating the side of her guitar like an on-stage sex tool whenever her craving got the better of her.

When another solo jumped in. she head-banged for a few seconds, body squirming to the tune, then dropping down on her knees as she went crazy on the frets. She knew what this meant for her body, and she didn't care. Her body quaked from the hormones and her face contorted with wild, savage lust, sweat glistening on her flesh. Pants, moans and groans became a new vocal she added to the song, raw carnality blending into the performance. It went on for so long that as the solo ended, it took all of Casey's strength to lift her body from the ground. She played on, showing off her talent with the flair expected of her.

Then it happened. They were reaching the last verses when she felt the craving so strong that she wanted to throw down her guitar and start fingering herself then and there. _"No. NO! I won't do it. I won't give this fucker the satisfaction."_ A whimper made its way out, and when she heard it, she knew she had to do **something** to sate it. She eyed the crowd, desperation sinking in and dignity flying out the window. Sliding to the edge of the stage, she let her legs hang down and spread them wide before the awed, confused soul. Even as she played, she glared down at the man with the fire of lust in her eyes, her words mixed with a wanting growl.

"Do you like what you see?" she asked of the man.

The man grinned wide, "Yes."

"Good. Remove my pants and come on stage if you want a free ride."

The soul didn't need another prompt. Reaching out, he fumbled with the clasp of her belt and undid it. In one swift move, he yanked the form-fitting leather from the guitar diva's legs, exposing her sopping wet, reddened pussy for all to see. He leapt on the stage after removing his own pants, and under Casey's directions, laid on his back.

 _"God damnit,"_ Casey thought, her cross necklace bouncing on her chest. _"Not that I mind a good fuck, but... ah to hell with it, I'm just going to rock this fucker's world so hard, he'll die all over again."_ And with that, she impaled herself on the spirit-man's cock. She thrust herself up and down as fast as she could, humping with a fury worthy of a true goddess. Her teeth clenched behind her closed lips, the ending lyrics echoed in her mind. She humped to the beat, grunting and whimpering, her body a bundle of nerves that exploded with ecstacy as she came. It wasn't until the last lines of the song that she realized the devil's reason for choosing the song, and the sudden knowledge filled her cheeks with a blush of rage, nostrils flared and eyebrows creased toward the bridge of her nose.

 

Slowride, easy  
Slowride, sleazy  
Slowride, easy  
Slowride, sleazy

 

"Bastard! I'm not some 'easy, sleazy' whore," Casey shouted, her voice drowned out from the music to all but the devil. She stood, legs quivering from the strain on her muscles, her slick juices dripping free from her snatch. She was so caught up in herself that she didn't notice the man she'd used as a fucktoy slide out from beneath her. She did, however, notice the knot of her bikini top come undone and the feel of rough hands groping her bare tits.

She sighed and melted, her body dropping ever so slightly, flashing her exposed crotch to her audience. As much as she wanted to elbow the condemned soul, she heard the vocalist sing a repeat of the last verse and knew she had to keep going. Her eyes crossed as she felt something ram into her ass, her anal virginity broken.

"Get the fuck off me!" she yelled. It was futile. The man shifted on his feet, his shaft running up and down within her, the pain spreading across her buttocks.  
A pain which slowly changed to pleasure. She couldn't understand why, but throwing a glance back, she felt a strange arousal from the act. As she started sliding her own body on the spirit's erection, it dawned on her how this was happening.

 _"He did it to my ass too!"_ Her outrage was lost in a sea of passion as she ground her buttocks, unaware how slutty the rest of her movements looked as she did it. Her hair flew and bounced around, breasts constantly mawed by the spirit. She cried out with a banshee wail to the pressure inside her.

Yet the second she felt the man's seed shoot deep into her, all of those feelings shut down, leaving only the excruciating pain of a large, solid rod in her ass. She clamped her eyes tight as she wrapped up the final notes of the song. The last thing on her mind was her triumph over the devil. Free from the confines of her performance, Casey thrust herself forward so fast that the rough feel of the cock grating out of her rear made her howl. She turned just in time to see the man advancing on her, and despite the shakiness of her limbs and the aching soreness of her muscles, she managed one great kick that sent the bottom of her boot squarely at the center of the man's chest. The force of her kick sent the man tumbling back. And as she cocked her hips to one side, the cum flowed out from her sore anus, dribbling down the insides of her legs. It was the perfect shot to end her performance.

"Alright asshole, I won your twisted little game, now give me my payment," Casey demanded. The fury she'd felt throughout the song came out in full force now, her every sentence laced with a vicious snarl. The heat of her body wafted off her as a light steam. If it weren't for her lack of a weapon, she would have rushed the beast and wailed on him.

"You have proven yourself as worthy to be called the goddess of rock," the devil spoke. "As we agreed, you will be added to the rock hall of fame as rock's official 'goddess of rock'."

 _"Hell yeah,"_ she thought. The honor of being added to the hall of fame was kickass as it was, but being known forever as the legendary goddess of rock made it even better. There was only one other part of the deal she needed to know.

"What about my music video?" she asked.

"Your music video airs on every music channel and website this very moment."

"...What?" For the first time since she'd fallen into the bowels of Hell, Casey dreaded something the devil said. A large screen lowered from above, and in a flash, she saw her image appear on it. She watched herself wail on the chords and strut her stuff, her pro playing a vision of awe, the soul of a rocker exuded in her every strum and pose. It was everything she could have ever wanted from her music video, until she saw the next part and stared on in horror.

Casey watched herself mash her guitar into her loins like a sex junkie aching for a quick fix. A bust shot showed her perky nipples sticking out through her top, her hot and bothered expression plain as day as she wagged her tongue. A cut to a shot further back zoomed in as she made her way to the man she'd fucked moments ago and offered herself to him at the stage edge, moving in even closer as the man peeled off her pants. Then she saw one of the worst shots. Angled from the man's perspective, the viewer got a good look at the light bounce of her breasts and the "ELECTRIC" tattoo on her stomach as she moved up and down. With the chorus line playing out, she was the perfect picture of an easy, sleazy whore. Just when she thought it couldn't get any worse, Casey watched a side angle of her ass-fucking. As the song ended, the camera presented just the right view of her cum-leaking ass.

"Wait, what..." she said, perlexed as she tried to make out something odd. The final zoom-in made her wish she'd never known. As the camera moved in closer, two words clearly showed themselves tattooed on her buttocks, one word per side: 'Anal Slut'.

The picture jaded out as the video ended. Her glare jumped from the screen to the one who'd ruined her reputation in less than fifteen minutes. "That's not what I wanted!"

The demon bellowed a chaotic laugh, "Next time you sign a contract, be careful what you ask for."

She couldn't take it anymore. After the nightmare of doing a show in that run-down bar, getting dropped down into Hell and putting on a show, the things she had to do down there reaching the public was too far.  
"Alright fucker, that is IT! You're dead." Stomping over to the mammoth of a demon with guitar in hand, she was full ready to beat the demonic shit out of him when she a light surrounded her. In a flash, she warped back to the surface, her career in shambles.

Or that's what she thought, when she first returned. She reappeared in the same bar where she'd performed earlier in the evening, her pants miraculously back over her hips. Almost instantly, she was met by a throng of fans. There were way too many of them to be from her bar performance alone, and they were far too excited to meet her. Their chatter was too random for her to make out most of it, but one clear voice rose above the others.  
"You were amazing in that video!" Casey heard from a spastic woman in the crowd. Another voice called her a 'real rebel' for daring to have sex on camera and airing it for all to see, and the last asked her to put on a little show for them. She thrilled in the fanfare over her, and knew right then and there what she would do with her career.

 _"If THIS is the kind of attention I get for a little random sex and crudeness on stage, then fuck yeah. I'll become the hottest bitch this side of rock and all I have to do is act like a whore and fuck people as much as I want."_ Not one to deprive her fans of the attention they craved, she gave them a slutty little dance.

Like all things that are so open with sex, Casey's music video went through a big controversy with the FCC that made her even more popular. The praise of hardcore rockers and rock fans grew as more people got into the rock scene when they learned about the controversy, bumping her status to levels higher than she'd ever known.

Within a year, the final verse of Foghat's 'Slow Ride' was almost synonymous with Casey Lynch, whose ass tattoo and slutty ways became common knowledge. Her persona became the iconic figure of sex liberation across the globe, and front seat tickets to her concerts shot up to a pricy sum in the desperate hope by fans that Casey would invite them on the stage for a 'slow ride'. Thanks to one music video, she would be a legend forever known as the easy, sleazy goddess of rock.


End file.
